wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd Mason
♤Physical Appearance The first thing one sees on Lloyd is his bright pastel rainbow fringe while the rest of his hair is a pale hue of blue. Sprouting from the pale locks are a pair of black bunny ears that droop down to where his ears would normally be. He can move them, but only to hear better or react to stimuli. At the base of his back there is a fluffy little tail. Behind blue prescription lens aviators is a pair of amber eyes. Freckles splatter his face and occasionally he has a dusting of iridescent blue makeup just beneath his eyes that punctuate his freckles and grins. On the tip of each ear he has two tiny gold hoop piercings. Due to the nature of his Quirk, he has openings in his hands and they are usually seen wrapped tight in, again, pastel colors. He isn't ashamed of how they are, but he's afraid of scaring people and it clashes with his styles, but on top of that, they chap easily and it's not comfortable. He either wears these wraps or gloves or mittens of some kind. Lloyd is a little obsessed with his appearance. He doesn't like excess hair of any kind on his body beyond hair on his head, eyebrows and privates so he often shaves or gets waxes done on the rest of his body. Lloyd's outfits usually consist of suspenders, usually pastel teal or pink, some with designs, some just simple colors. These are attached to his pink booty shorts. He wears a colorful crop top over a snug long sleeve shirt that tucks into his shirt. He wears shirts with abstract patterns. Almost all items have pastel on some form. Some of his other clothes have black and pastel or darker colors and designs tilting towards a more gothic theme. Sometimes he wears tall socks, other times he doesn't. His favorite part of the ensemble is his rainbow glitter doc martens. They've been broken in and look incredibly comfortable on his feet. Alternative outfit: a long sleeve black shoulderless shirt that has pastel rainbow stripes down each arm. He wears short shorts that are covered by the long shirt. He will usually accompany this look with blue and pink pastel striped socks and normal tennis shoes. Alternative outfit #2: He wears a cropped jacket. One side is seafoam green and the other is baby blue. In the middle of his back the colors collide, bleeding into the other that has a skull in the middle. He 8wears slightly longer shorts without suspenders and wears a striped crop top underneath. He will definitely be wearing colorful thigh high socks. He isn't above using glitter in his hair or makeup. Beware the glitter. It clings to everything. ♤Personality Lloyd is a fashionista at heart. If he sees an outfit he likes, he isn't above absolutely fawning over it, complimenting what he sees and then offering advice on how to make it better (in his opinion), even to complete strangers. Lloyd is obsessed with his own appearance. He is always fairly dolled up, or at least in some colorful outfit. Wearing the same outfit twice in a row is very unusual and could be a sign of him upset over something. Lloyd is very eccentric and seems to always be wearing his skates because loves to skate around. He doesn't seem to realize that some things should be kept in confidence. Deeply personal things he doesn't chatter about, but he may interpret something as lighthearted when it isn't and repeat it to others under the guise of joking around. If he crosses this boundary he does his best to try and make sure it doesn't happen again. He loves to fool around and pull pranks on people he's met, he's not a fan of random, indecent pranks. His pranks all seem to stick around innocent fun, like glitter bombs. He doesn't like to be mean with his pranks. If he sees someone clearly dressed down, he'll want to give someone a makeover. Especially if they're down in the dumps. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk Name: Nitrous Oxide ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Lloyd's quirk is flexible, just like the substance Nitrous Oxide. In the medical field it is called laughing gas. In the motor world it's fuel. He can use his quirk to make villains laugh and lose their focus. He also has multiple other uses for it. In healing scenarios he can ease pain temporarily. He has to express excess nitrous oxide out of the glands in his hands. With Reese's help he has found a way to collect it to make fuel that he puts into tanks for his rocket skates as well as use it to create a base for his smoke bomb like creations. He also has small lighters attached to the comfortably snug fireproof gloves on his hands that he can use to ignite the gas over the opening in his hand. He usually doesn't have enough to use the fire for more than 10 seconds per hand if he's slacked on cleaning out the glands. He usually doesn't wear these gloves unless in competitive scenarios. ♤Costume First and foremost, Nitro wears a pastel rainbow mask over his nose and mouth. Wind breaker plugs sit in his ears so he doesn't burst his eardrums when he skates and he can hear over the wind. He loves his skintight iridescent body suit that has a pastel rainbow pinstripe down his sides to his pants, and then a secondary stripe on the inside down to his boots. His boots are a black leather with retractable skates. Over his chest sits a reinforced plate with a matte pastel finish. To top the outfit off, he wears wraparound iridescent tint goggles. ♤Assets: ♦ Item One: Rocket skates ♤Background ♤History Lloyd was born as a fourth generation child of Quirks. He inherited his mother’s genetics but that's as far as it extends. He hoped that he would manifest more of his mother's quirk, but it never happened. He poured himself into the fashion industry, one his mother was involved in. She was a designer. Pleased with her son's imagination, she would often secretly ask his input on a style or color. He developed his wild style through the watching his mom model and design clothing. Despite never actually modeling, he was part of the fashion design industry. His prized memories are when he won a design contest for a fashion line. Unfortunately, with the stigma behind the modeling career and stigma for thin models, he developed an eating disorder. While he loved creating clothes, he was never fully complete. His mother picked up on his hidden depression and learned of his eating disorder. After appropriate healing, and distancing him from the industry, they had many talks about what to do in the future and Lloyd mentioned wanting to be a hero despite being quirkless. She started asking around discreetly for anyone to help him. That's where she heard whispers of artificial quirks and began tracking it down. Money wasn't a problem. When she approached Lloyd about finding those behind artificial quirks, he was ecstatic. It wasn't long before he had the operation that put nitrous oxide glands in his palms. After a lot of therapy he has finally gotten a grasp on his quirk. His support through all of this was Reese Wolfgang. Having grown up together in the same Chicago neighborhood. Reese was inevitably the reason why Lloyd attempted - and succeeded - entering Lady Luck. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-A